Life Of an Unusual Highschooler
by Blasianeko
Summary: "What's this?" I ask as I look down at the bottom of my bed. There, sitting silently as they looked up at me, were animals. Come and join Hailie as she runs into a major problem, she now has five animals to deal with! What could she do? and can she handle these mysterious animals! She will need your help as this story progresses! comment as the story goes and lets see how it ends!
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

"**Welcome, welcome! Everyone, meet your target at hand" **an ominous voice spoke over you. You shivered, wrapped in your white simple sheets, given to you by your parents, and looking up at the body as you tried to figure out what was happening. You seemed like you were in a nightmare, a horrible horrible nightmare that must end or you would be driven mad! The voice looked at you with a smug smirk, teasing you about how scared you were.

_pitter….pitter...pitter..pitter!_

Did you feel that? that was your heart sa you realized, you couldn't identify the voice since no one was able to be seen through the dark room you have locked yourself in. Terrified now, you felt your heart beat so hard you thought your chest was going to explode.

"**Just stay calm darling, nothing will harm you, we will be gentle"**

"**this is how you would scare her"**

"**Ah, look she is shaking, its cute~" **

"**Guys! lets go, we don't need the prize to be so scared already."**

"**...bye bye, lady" **

Multiple voices had began to speak at once. ONe more cheery than the others, darker and some she couldn't even process. What was going on! You just jumped into bed after a stressful day and then. then….this

NO! You cannot get this scared in a stupid little...wait..was this even...you reach out, and towards the voice, only to wake up in a drowsy state. You feel your forehead, and you were sweating a storm. What just happened to you? Who were those people? and what exactly did they want with you!?

* * *

><p>I moved to Japan for my fourteenth birthday. It was my dream, to move and explore the areas like I saw in the animes and in the dramas. Yes, I know, very stupid reasons were listed but just imagine, being a naive and easily excited girl who wanted to move to the place that she admired. Then, getting the chance to, wouldn't you take it? Most would say no, unless others would watch them over, and that is what I thought, but here was the thing that actually got me to go. It was the fact I had a scholarship that ran me to college as long as I went to a prestigious academy. The academy was meant for gifted students, students with abilities that no one can go against. Now, I of course went after hearing that I was special, and within days, i regretted that decision.<p>

I was barely talking to any kids, I didn't understand the language as well as others did, it was too strange. How fast these students from Britain were merely looking up and then speaking fluently though I was positive that all of us came at the same time. But, with time, I did end up making some friends, like a very gifted cook, her name is Miyori. She is the same age as me, had bouncy and lively pink curls and these huge yellow eyes. First, I thought they were fake, all of it! I mean who has those hair and eye colors, unless my life is an anime that has been normalized, but it turned out with a matter of tests, it was real and not fake whatsoever.

I also had met another person, sweet sweet Derek. Now, this may sound cliche, but he is the sweetest guy at the school towards me. You know, that one you don't mind being around and has an amazing personality that drives the others wild? Yep, i am friends with that one kid no one dislikes, nor really hates. It is quite funny though, we are an unlikely group of best friends. I, a blasian girl with brown eyes and ebony black hair that barely touches my shoulders, a girl with bouncy pink hair and yellow eyes that shine with excitement daily, and a calm and yet piercing blue eyed brunette with dazzling smile that drove the girls wild, would you expect us to be pawns in a game?

Anyways, I am going in a total opposite direction, let us get back on track now! Here I was, dressed up in our satin velvet school blazer, my phoenix pin attached to the side pocket that barely could fit anything. I adjusted the sleeve to be fully down, and not stop in front of my hands and roll over them, and of course I go and wear bicycle shorts underneath our school skirt, which only reached my mid-thigh. It was strange, usually I would be embarrassed but today was too much for me to even be embarrassed, I was a freshman now! I could feel my unusual pale face brighten at the thought of it. Spending the remaining time of my middle school year with those two and now we were going to the next part of the academy, the academy's middle ground, the most exciting from what I am told actually, the high school district. From rumors that had spread throughout the eighth graders, we heard that we would all be moving soon, and of course that had me going crazy inside!

So, with that in mind, I went with my chin up high and my mother's words always ringing in my ear, "Have fun and it's a brand new day."

"A brand new day" It was something I would chant to myself when I felt alone and I missed my family. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. I sighed lightly, walking down the nearby street where I was clashed into by a girl. Her hair had hit my face and knocked me down onto the floor. I swear, i could here my hip crack as I skidded across, only to be stopped by a boy with brown hair and his usual small smile.

"Sorrryyy~" Miyori chimed as she walked over to help me up. I laughed as she came over tripping over untied shoelaces and her bags full of culinary notes and books. I sighed as she finally made her way over, "Sorry Hailie, I saw you and just went for it and well." Her laugh sounded like bells that had been rung by angels. She was as well, a popular student at our school and I could even see why. She had a nice build and was yet still a very fragile looking girl. She was gorgeous, and she knew it. Oh she knew it, and she loved the attention, well until recently. She began to cry about how she wouldn't get attention from someone she wanted it from ever since they met. I have asked her so many times who it was and all she did was avoid the question, and I think it is derek though, the two would be cute.

"Hailie, you spaced out again." I earned a chuckled from our kind-hearted boy, who helped me up and dusted off my shoulders for me. With a smile, I thanked him.

"Sorry, I have just been out of it..you know?" I chirped. Derek just gave me a sad chuckle before handing me my bag. With a playful bow, I thanked him once more, this was a fun morning. On the way to the school, we talked about our summers. I went back to America with my family and we visited my friends and my family that were close by. I sharpened my drawing skills and did the extra science and engineering homework I was given over break, and it was time consuming.

Derek had his business classes, you know the ones that helped him succeed when he took over his family business, a huge company that had actually wanted me to be one of their engineers a couple weeks back. That was, before they knew my age and my ties with Derek. I turned it down, to their dismay, and ended up getting an earful from Miyori over the phone.

Miyori went on about her trip to Paris and how amazing the food was. We were all kind of jealous, she ate snails as we ate burgers...so jealous man. It was funny and yet exciting to be with these two again, it felt like it was the first time in forever.

* * *

><p>I sighed lightly as I waited to hear my name being called. It was time to get into our lines for the opening of our school, well more like our entrance ceremony if I am correct. I was bored already, just sitting there with nothing to do and my hands were twitching like they did while I was anxious. It was right before I was going to lose it that the best student in our school moved to the stage and began to huge speech or such. Luckily for me, i sat near a couple of people who had been practicing their English and translated the whole speech, though i heard they now are in detention, a shame.<p>

We walked out, in lines, and made our ways to the homeroom class where we would spend the rest of the day. I sat down in the middle section, near the back and listened soundly to the teacher. She looked young and vibrant. Her brown wavy hair had reached her mid-back and her long curls of bangs was side cut ever so carefully to make her look like a doll. A porcelain doll to be exact, she looked that fragile but amazingly was very strong and kind. With a teacher like that, maybe I would have a better year than expected, just maybe. As the names were called, I heard similar names, Derek Waterslove, and Miyori Ichinose, and broke out in laughter. What were the odds of all of us stuck in a classroom together!

Derek saw me and chuckled, he began to make his way over and caused girls and some guys to swoon. Strangely enough, he sat next to me and we only had to exchange a couple glances to understand that he was happy he wasn't alone this time. We waited for clumsy little Miyori, who was now jumping up and down and clapping her hands, to sit down.

"Omgomogmomg! Now all of us can be like those kids in those anime shows that hang out all the time~ and then. We can make a love triangle and the-"

"Shhhhh." Derek and I said in unison. I rubbed my forehead and laughed at her, while Derek opened his book and chuckled, "Come on Miyori, life isn't a manga/anime, I mean that is what Hailie thought."

"Hey! , leave me alone I was younger.."

"Like two three years dummy."oh yes, this was derek. I laughed before playfully hitting the boy and trying to get the smug look off of his face.

"Just wait Derek, I'm going after you next. " and with that, our class started.

((Ok ok so there will be skips like in any anime you know

So just deal please, I am working on everything so..))

I headed down the aisles and the corridors to get to my house as soon as possible. She was so excited! Learning from the homeroom teacher, Nicole Luighseach, that they will be moving and this was a temporary stay for the day made me feel so energetic! I ran from my after school activities, drawing, band and that dance class I was coaxed into and ran. The moment I got the steps of my house, I rushed to get my clothes, my wallet and of course my inventory in all to move. I packed it all up in neat piles in boxes and in less than three hours I finished. "Finally", I cried as I fell backwards onto my couch and looked up at the blank roof. It wasn't colored, just like the rest of the house. A plain white, just like me. Nothing special, and nothing different, just white. I sighed, raising raising a hand to my head, I checked the time; it was about ten going to eleven! I needed to sleep soon or else something bad could happen! I ran to my shower and took a bath, bubble bath to be exact, and I fell asleep on my bed like before.

**"Well well well, the darling little child sleeps peacefully tonight, for now "**

On the plane, I sat next to . I would glance up at at the teacher, and noticed the strange things that mesmerized me about her. That a, her husband was a very rich man and that she hates to use his money, so she gets jobs, and the fact her eyes were a warm and silky honey yellow, a totally different one from little Miyori. It was beyond calming to stare into her eyes, and then finishing it with her dazzling smile, she must have been popular. On the way to to our destination, I learned she was also modest.

The students had complimented her looks and she only thanked them and blushed. It was cute I admit, but also funny since she was what, eighteen? Almost our age. You guys should have more trivia shouldn't you?

-Nicole was married at eighteen

-she use to be her cheer captain

-her special ability is her eyesight.

We talked briefly afterwards and finally we made it to the destination. An island that had been reserved for this school itself. It was beautiful! ! The royal red bricks that had created the castle like building was astonishingly older than I expected. It was a beautiful nevertheless, and I totally felt the awe effect hit me when we were introduced to a private city that had been built for the students. In there, would be our living quarters.

_**Later**_

I sat there on my new white couch, in my sleek and newly decorated home. It was an apartment, sized to fit five people, and now that I unpacked, I ended up having blue roses decorate the shelves, old pictures and small little knock knacks run through the halts. My little desk area was already in place and all I did then was basically take a nap, after locking my door.

_**Next morning**_

I woke up to a "baa". My eyes fluttered to the sound and I thought I was hearing things. Looking around, I saw no one, saw nothing, but a basket full of animals..adorable little animals. Animals, that did not belong to me..


	2. Chapter 2: The new beginning

_**Next morning**_

I woke up to a "baa". My eyes fluttered to the sound and I thought I was hearing things. Looking around, I saw no one, saw nothing, but a basket full of animals..adorable little animals. Animals, that did not belong to me. At first, I thought I was dreaming, what was going on! Rubbing my eyes to make sure that everything I saw was real, only made them hurt when I stopped. Why were there animals in my room! Did someone break in or did someone leave them here from last time? No that couldn't be it because I took a whole sweep around the house and would have noticed the animals immediately! This was beyond my imagination, wayyyy beyond, this was real.

I looked around the room, there weren't signs of a break in nor were there signs these animals were here before. Sighing, I thought to myself, should i turn them in first and then go on with my life? I mean, it pretty decent with all these fun events and the many incredible situations. But you cannot leave these animals in a shelter, they might be put down! I walked over cautiously towards the basket and soon saw the cutest sight I have ever seen. There was was a white small lamb, as big as the basket it came in. It's huge brownish black eyes stared up at me with the cutest little nose. It seemed frightened and shivered before trying to hide behind a cat. The cat meowed and happily jumped off off the lamb, walked over , nuzzled it's head against me and then jump on my bed. I was shocked, it was was a calm cat, very calm and easygoing from the look look of it. Then there was two bunnies, and they seemed to to sit right next to each other like they were mother and son. The older looking one, with soft looking black fur and it's white muzzle, looked at me, and it seemed to have tried to smile. Now, I was not one to admit this, but the bunny was gorgeous. I had no idea, that this bunny was also, a boy. Seeing me look at the black bunny, another one appeared. It was a sweet little baby that had black eyes as well. It was more of a curiously attractive type, one that made me want to learn more about it. I awed at the scene but then, I remembered seeing five, where was the last one? Well, how about I explain it like this. The last one had scared me by jumping on my back and barking, oh yes. It was a white dog with light brown spotted hair. It seemed to hate me or wanting to play as it bit my fingers and shoulder. I glared at bit and ended up pushing off of me and backing out of my room.

* * *

><p>A girl with black ebony hair that shone every time it touched the sun, and a light brown skin tone hastened herself to the white Samsung phone that had been charging on the wall outlet I'm her kitchen. Quickly, she dialed her teacher for hopes of help<p>

"M - Mrs . Luighseach! " i can hear the worried tone that laced my words. What if no one believed me! I thought. What I'd she didn't answer...I heard a low grumble of the woman and heard her say to someone her love yous and goodbye.

"Ah yes ?" She seemed to gain a bit of energy. I felt my heart race as I heard more noises and yelps from my room. I had to ask her to come over quickly

"..someone had left animals in my room but there is not a trace of an intruder! Please help me!" I begged as I waited for my teacher to answer

"..Hailie is this a prank? On your third day of school?" She asked quizzically. I was right, she didn't believe me. I shook my head no until I remembered I called her.

"I'm not joking ma'am-" and she hung up in me. She didn't believe me; and what was I supposed to do now? I sank to the floor as I was then tackled down by the dog. It seemed to wear a smirk before nuzzled itself into my bosom. I sighed as I got up and sat crisscrossed on my wooden planked floor. Soon, my house was invaded by animals.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, I groggily walked to our real school, Morikami Academy. The High School department of the program. We are, as I said before, that we are located on a semi-isolated island that has it's own plaza, city, academy and civilization, yep this was our new little school. In total shock, on my first day I was dragged around by Derek and Minori just so we could see the only the entrance hall, which was as large as a grand hall in Tokyo! It was amazingly scary though, seeing the older students walk past, and a bit when I saw other students in our grade. Derek and Minori had basically dragged and scolded me everytime I would trip, fall and get hit by a ball, especially during P.E because of my clumsy feet. I was a bit bruised in the end but there was nothing wrong really! Except when mrs. Luighseach began to laugh at me for a while as she treated most of my wounds.<p>

"How did you do this to yourself child?" she asked me multiple times, and my answer has always been the same.

"I ..I don't know" I whined every time she would clean the wounds. This happened every time I would think of those animals. It was now just something I would do, I guess you could say I was protective of them. Maybe even fond of them. Would you have guessed that? Soon, Derek and Minori wanted to see what had happened to their usually on task and open friend.

"Hailie, you seemed not have gotten, quieter, I am sooo not you to it so speak!" Minori seemed to glare at me with worried pink orbs during our lunch period. Derek was as silent as me, and he was as well taken back. His soft blue eyes stared with curious attentions, so I snapped my fingers in front of his face, knocking him back to our world. With a small smile, I looked at him and laughed.

"Someone is tired"

"Yeah, I have people asking me out today ..but I kind of don't want to go" he sighed as he showed us three love letters. I laughed, "was this what I signed up for?'

With a nod, I replied to his question, "The moment you turned cute was the moment people liked you." I laughed harder as Minori gave him a smug smirk. Unknowingly though, from then I didn't hear from derek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hailie laughed lightly at the boy, who now was pink to the face. She admitted he was cute! He felt his heart thump a bit louder as his other friend smirked and elbowed him. Then, with a wink, whispered to him ,"Woo~ You are getting closer hunn~" She cooed. He glared and hid the letters in his bag. He stopped looking at the girl for a while, and only took glances until she began to poke at him. He sighed, was there any way he would be annoyed by her?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Derek scoffed lightly at Hailie as she mocked him in her words. "I'm Derek, I am asked out daily and I am also ultra shy but the girls still love me. I will never say yes because I have a crush that I will never tell Hailie" which she emphasized heavily. He laughed as he playfully hit her head and ignored the rest of her snarky comments. The two have been like this since they met. He was always secretive with the poor girl, who would always try to wiggle out at least some information. From what she knew right now, the girl was in his grade, he knew her of course, and that was all. That was all she got and it was awful of him to have hidden all that. With the final bell ringing, the three disbursed and walked to their final classes.<p>

* * *

><p>'CREAAAKKKKK' went the door as I opened it. With extra care, I snuck into my dorm apartment and closed the door, careful enough not to wake the guard dog that sat there. Curling up in his little ball again and again, the dog named Archer never seized to amaze me on the places he could sleep. I once caught him sleeping in my bathtub, strange. Tiptoeing in further to my kitchen, I saw the cute little black bunny,Haku, wiggle his nose and jump towards me. I hushed him quietly and pointed to the dog, but he ignored it and jumped onto my lap, and then knocked over some of my recipe books to grab my attention.<p>

I paled as I heard the dog bark and run towards me, then immediately tackled me to lick my face and then snuggle itself into my side. With a sigh, I petted the dog and tsked the rabbit. I got up and began to feed the animals again and walked to my room, where I had a sheep on my bed and another bunny on my homework area bench. I jumped onto the bed, and laughed as I startled the sleeping sheep and he jumped and clumsily fell down off the bed again.

"Aries, how did you even fall off this time!" I giggled lightly towards the sheep before picking him up and placing him softly on the bed. With my legs now in a criss cross applesauce formation, I sat next to the animal and teased it. Petting it's soft wool, I giggled when I heard it baa. It was such a cute animal. He was very timid and always listened to me. I couldn't help it I hugged the poor thing. It sounded surprised when I pulled it closer, but soon it nuzzled into me and made me smile more. Then, we were attacked by the cat. He jumped in between me and the sheep, just so he could join the hug. With a sigh, I let him join us and I hugged him as well. After that, I ended up doing homework in my living room, and soon was surrounded by the bunnies. They hopped around, then one of them had jumped onto the remote, turning on the plasma tv and showed a documentary on the bunny species. I sweatdropped, was this a coincidence? Or was this planned?

I sighed before I finished the dreadful essay and placed it down on my steel and glass coffee table. The bunnies then took up the space between my legs, where my essay and homework was just occupying. i sighed before petting the bunnies and laid back, watching the documentary along with them. Maybe, having the animals wasn't that bad.

**Well hello there, its me neko and soon we will have, *wait for it* A regular little book! Please comment who you would love to hear more about and if you would want to read their names, or in the eyes of the protagonist!**


End file.
